


in need of help (take away the pain that i felt)

by stars_aligning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Concussions, Fever, Fluff, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, It's bad, Missions, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter falls and gets hurt, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/pseuds/stars_aligning
Summary: "Natasha nods, her lips in a thin line. “I know,” she speaks, her tone nice and calm and slow. “Steve's getting him, and we might have an ice pack in the Quinjet. Just sit tight, alright?”Peter groans again, stars flashing in his vision and the pounding in his head getting worse. “Don’ kn’w where I’d go,” he mumbles, eyes blinking closed."(Or, Peter falls. From forty feet up.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	in need of help (take away the pain that i felt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpydersArgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpydersArgon/gifts).



> This is the combination of an ask ('i was wondering if you could write a request where Peter is feeling sick but goes on a mission with the avengers anyway and gets really hurt after he falls from really high up? cue irondad and a really worried steve rogers and a momma nat that try to help until actual help arrives??? maybe??? <3 <3') and a prompt I found online (whumpee sticks their thermometer in something cold to trick caretaker into thinking they don't have a fever). Please excuse any mistakes or typos, as it's late and this took me a while to write.
> 
> Oh, and this is also a birthday gift for Emily! Emily, I haven't known you that long, but you're a super-cool person and really fun and weird to be around, and I hope you have an amazing day. I really hope you like this fic.
> 
> That being said, enjoy! And happy reading!! <3

“Okay,” Tony says, “keep that in your mouth, alright? I’ll be back in ten minutes, kid.”

Peter nods, balancing the thermometer on his bottom lip, and watches as the man leaves the room. As soon as he does so, though, he takes the thermometer out, leaps up from the couch, from where he’s been buried under blankets, and runs to the kitchen to get a glass out from the cupboard. He’s been exhausted and running a fever all day, but there’s no way he’s gonna let Tony know that; not when they’re supposed to leave for a mission in a little under half an hour.

 _‘Besides,’_ he thinks, _‘I’m fine. Aside from the dizziness, exhaustion, headache, and fever, that is...’_  
  
Filling the cup with water, he turns the faucet off, before wiping his nose on his sleeve and heading to the freezer to get some ice cubes. He’s been sniffly all day as well, but that’s probably just from allergies.

Waiting a few minutes, he drums his fingers on the countertop and watches as the ice melts. Then, sticking the thermometer in, he watches as the temperature turns to a cool 98.5.

“Alright,” Tony announces from the hallway, just before he walks into the room. Immediately, Peter stashes the cup of water in the fridge, leaps over all the furniture, and flops back on to the couch (which is not a good idea, because that just makes his vision spin). By the time he’s buried under all the blankets again, Tony’s returned and takes a seat on the couch’s armrest. “Let’s see where your fever’s at, kid.”

“Hmm.” The man hums to himself as he examines the number on the small device, and Peter watches as his face morphs into one of confusion. “Not what I expected, but okay. 98.5.”

“So does that mean I can go on the mission?” Peter asks, hopefully. Nat and Steve were going, and Peter really wanted to meet them.

“Only,” Tony replies, as he points the thermometer at his kid, “if you promise not to do anything stupid—”

Peter smirks. “What would qualify as ‘stupid’?” he asks.

“I’m not done,” Tony cuts him off, and Peter immediately shuts up. “So, no doing anything stupid, and you’re heading right back to the jet if your fever—“

“I don’t have a fever,” Peter lies.

Tony just ignores him this time. “And, if your fever is even anywhere close to being 100 degrees, you’re heading right back to the jet. Capiche?”

Peter nods, bowing his head in understanding. “Capiche.”

“Good.” Tony nods, and pats the teen’s knee. “Now, go get your suit on. We got some ass to kick, kid.”

—

It’s about halfway through the mission when Peter starts feeling dizzy... or dizzier than before, anyway. At first, a few hours ago, it was just a slight spinning, and something he could deal with. Now, though, his vision is blurring, his hearing is fading, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he blacks out.

“Peter?” he hears. Opening his eyes (when did he close them?), he glances up ahead of him, and takes a few shallow breaths. It takes a few minutes, but he’s soon able to recognize Natasha sitting in front of him, and wonders how they both got there, when they were just previously perched on a tall tree and were being used for lookout. “Hey,” she says, when he finally groans and opens his eyes. “You fell from pretty high up. You doing okay?”

“N’t really,” Peter mumbles, as he brings a hand up to his forehead and rubs it. His vision is still a bit shot, and he can feel a bruise forming on his head already. Plus, he feels sweatier, stickier, and just grosser overall. “Head h’rts. Want ‘ony.”

Nat nods, her lips in a thin line. She’s always wanted kids, but she’s never known how to act around them, so she’s feeling a bit out of her element. “I know,” she speaks, her tone nice and calm and slow. “Steve‘s getting him, and we might have an ice pack in the Quinjet. Just sit tight, alright?”

Peter groans again, stars flashing in his vision and the pounding in his head getting worse. “Don’ kn’w where I’d go,” he mumbles, eyes blinking closed.

Natasha smirks a little and holds back a smile at the boy’s sarcasm, but it doesn’t last long before she hears two pairs of footsteps behind her. “Nat said he fell,” Steve tells Tony, and Natasha turns to look at the two as soon as they arrive. “I don’t know how high, though.”

“Forty feet,” Natasha supplies. She gets up from her knees, and steps aside to let Tony through. “He might have a concussion; and I checked with his AI, Karen, too, and it looks like he has a fever.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow at this, but says nothing and kneels down in front of his kid. “Pete,” he says, gently tapping the teen’s warm cheek. “Hey, you with me, bud?”

Peter groans and his eyes slip open once more. “‘ony,” he slurs. “Tired. Feel gross.”

The man nods, and gently presses the palm of his hand to the teen’s forehead. “I’m not surprised,” he replies, lightly. “You’re running a pretty bad fever there.” Then, he moves his hand further up and presses it into Peter’s hairline, when he realizes what the red liquid dripping from it is. “And you’re bleeding.”

“S’okay,” Peter mutters, his breathing speeding up a bit, and his eyes blinking tiredly. “Not hurtin’ no more.”

“And that’s exactly why we should get you checked out,” Tony explains, as he hoists his kid up, and wraps Peter’s arm around his shoulder. “Just lean on me, okay? And don’t fall asleep, it’s gonna be a long flight home and Cho’s gonna need to do some tests on you once we get back.”

“M’kay.” Peter nods in agreement. Running ahead of the two, Natasha goes to go get a stretcher, and Tony lays Peter on top of it as soon as the two step inside the Quinjet. “‘M sorry I lied to you,” he whispers, his voice quiet. “My head really h’rts...”

Nodding in understanding, Tony threads his left hand through Peter’s blood-stained hair while his right one squeezes his hand, not too tight that it hurts him, but enough that it’s comforting. “I know,” he reassures the boy. “Don’t fall asleep, but try to get some rest, alright? I’m gonna call your aunt, and we’re gonna talk about the lying as soon as we back to the tower.”

Peter’s eyes flutter shut at this, but they open back up within a minute. “‘M gonna be ‘kay, right?” he asks, voice light and breathless as he stares up at his father figure.

Tony smiles, and just squeezes Peter’s hand harder. “Yeah,” he replies, “you’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to requests. :)


End file.
